Rosalie Hale: Vampire Hunter
by TwilighterObsessed
Summary: -One Shot until further notice-  Hi. My name is Rosalie Hale. I'm a Vampire Hunter seeking revenge. Here's a bit of a background on my life as I walk these dark streets alone, searching for the only thing that can fill my empty soul.
1. Fight For My Man

Hi. My name is Rosalie Hale. I'm a Vampire Hunter seeking revenge. Here's a bit of a background on my shitty life as I walk these dark streets alone, searching for the only thing that can fill my empty soul. I'm sure you're wondering how I ended up here. Well, since you asked; my husband had gone missing after we were attacked coming home from the movies. Who knew catching a horror flick could actually lead to horror.

I was left to wither away by beings that I wanted to deny ever existed.

I had been brutally attacked by them in the field next to my quiet little country home. Sure, Ohio wasn't on my top ten best places to move to, but Emmett and I had agreed to start a huge family. My little brother, Jasper, was raised here and eager to live with me after the untimely death of our parents. I had taken custody of him before the courts could step in leaving me stuck in this shit hole too. Now, we were all kinds of fucked up and separated. I didn't even know if they were truly alive. Oh, yea, did I fail to mention, he's gone too.

The assault I had endured had left me broken and changed. I no longer felt human. Well, probably because I wasn't. They had turned me into one of them accidentally. I was stuck a vampire now. I was supposed to have been their meal but their leader made them leave quickly due to a car coming up the road. At the time it wasn't weird to me but now that I think about it, why would they take them and not me?

That's right. My poor little brother coming home from his first date stopped them. He saved me, if this is what you can call it. They took him away with my husband and I am hell bent on getting them back. It had been two years already and I was growing desperate. I was unsure if I could ever track them down. I crouched low behind a car watching my prey. I quietly drew my sword. This wasn't going to be easy, but I found him. I needed those answers.

With lighting speed I ran towards him grabbing him by the jacket and spinning him around. He dangled, feet above the ground. His eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"Edward Cullen. I finally found you. You've been a real bad boy. Time to tell Little Miss Hunter what you know."

"I don't know anything." He writhed against my hand.

My senses told me he was right. I hissed at him, throwing him to the ground. He scurried to stand and I noticed his tattoo. Grabbing his wrist, I turned it to see more. It was a bite mark. A crescent like symbol. I frowned. He was owned by some one. I leaned closer into him to smell him. He wasn't a vampire that I knew. He wasn't a werewolf either. He was human.

"How did you get this?" I touched it absent mindedly.

"My keeper gave it to me."

"And who is your keeper?"

"I can't say. She watches me, even now."

I saw his eyes flicker with a small trace of fear and his eyes darted behind me. I whipped around and followed his line of sight. Shit. A small dark haired woman stood on a building in the distance; her blood red eyes followed me like a hawk. With a flash I had me and him three alleys away. I knew she would find me. The bonds between the keeper and the kept were strong. It was physical as well as mental.

"I am sorry." Edward said and I questioned him with my eyes. "I sent you on a wild goose chase for your family. It is what I was told to do."

"Hush your mouth slave about that." The woman bellowed in anger. "Do not speak unless spoken to by me. Now..introduce me."

She walked like a cat. Poised, elegant, but ready to strike at any moment. My hand tightened around my sword and she laughed. My head tilted and I waited for her to state her purpose. This was interesting. She made no move to fight me. So what did she really want?

"May I present to you Mistress Isabella Swan of Constanta, Romania." Her slave bowed and kneeled. My scoff brought venom to her face.

"Long ways from home aren't we?" I smiled at her menacingly.

"Oh Rosalie," She almost slithered around me. "How's your husband?"

I snarled at her and with a lightning quick motion brought my sword up and swung. She darted out of the way but I still caught a piece of her hair. It floated in the air for a moment before hitting the ground.

"I heard short was in."

She growled and lunged. "Too bad you didn't get the memo!"


	2. Another Contest!

**AUTHOR NOTE: ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN CORRECTED!**

**I apologize to those who my chapters seem to jump from one scene to the other, it was because I just noticed FFN didn't keep my story breaks. i usually put * or - or _ lol but for some reason they are taken out. I sincerely apologize and have corrected the problem in the later chapters! Thank you to one of my viewers that told me my story was hard to follow. I didn't realize that that was the reason! GRRR I'm going to fix the problem slowly through out the chapters but that requires a lot of saving every chapter and re-uploading, but it will be fixed this weekend! **

Hi every one,

GOOD NEWS! I am going to put up the FTLOE and FTLOJ stories before this weekend. I also am working on TSMW. I was just writing to ask for forgiveness. My RL has taken over my FFNL at the moment and that is why I am having a hard time continuing as I did before. I never write if I feel I can't do my stories justice. I would rather take a while to produce a good chapter than to just write and put something up that to me would be a sloppier version. I owe you all that follow them, better than that. I am also working on the full chapter of Rosalie Hale's story. So please keep in mind that I have a 40/hr a week job and a busy, busy, busy home life.

So to commemerate my story return I would like to open up a contest. The winner will recieve a 25 dollar gift card. As long as it is a place that I can get off a website and mail to you. This will be a trust thing, so if you aren't good at trusting someone to give your address then let me know and we can work something else out. A lot of people will feel I'm crazy but I am grateful that any one is actually reading my stories and taking the time to review.

So to that PLEASE review any chapter and by June 30th a lucky winner will be chosen! If you do not have a FFN account then please email me on here with the name you submitted your review under, what chapter, and an email address.

TwilighterObsessed


	3. Another Contest winner!

**CONTEST WINNER IS Shesadreamer. You won a $25 gift card. Message me with your details!**

**Also, every one, I have a new and better paying position at work and no longer sit at a desk all day :) and computer at home is down and in the shop. When it is up I will proceed with my stories. Sorry all.**

**TwilighterObsessed**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I am losing inspiration for all of my stories, I'm saddened to say. I work so much and have such a hectic life style now a days, coupled with no computer connected to the internet. I used to love to read all my reviews and I really don't get any due to my gaps in updates. It is killing me. I think because of that, I have no heart in it to write any more. I don't want to abandon my babies but I hope I won't have to make that choice :-/ I have a few new chapters but I am doing this all from my phone and I had my USB cord stolen so unable to upload it via that. I promise I will try my best not to let any one down. It just might take a while. Sigh.**

**TwilighterObsessed**


End file.
